tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of tractors built by other companies
This is a list of tractors built by other manufacturers for a third party company, many of which build nothing of their own. This list is incomplete as new brands appear, and disappear, every year. By brand and manufacturer A * Accord (by Universal UTB) * Acme (China) (by Chery) * Acreage (built in China) * AEC-Jinma (by Jinma) * Afortek (by Dong Feng) * African Farmer (by Farmer) * Ag Pro (by Jinma) * Ag-Boss http://www.boltonpowerequip.com/ (by Jinma) * AGCOhttp://www.agcocorp.com/ (by MTD, Same Deutz-Fahr, Iseki) * AGCO-Allis http://www.agcocorp.com/ (by MTD, Same Deutz-Fahr, Iseki) * Ag-King (by Jinma) * Ag-Meier (reconditioned Kubota tractors) * Ager (by Itma) * AGRA (built in China) * Agracat (by Jinma, LG/LS) * Agrar Tec (by Foton) * Agratrac (by Luzhong) * Agri boss http://www.tractors4sale.com.au/ (from China) * Agri Garden (by Weituo) * Agria http://www.agria.net/ (by Carraro Agritalia) * Agricat (by Luzhong) * Agrimeca (from China) * Agrimex (from China) * Agrindo http://www.agrindo.com/ (from China) * Agri-Power (by Fiat, Zetor) * Agrison (by BOMR) * Agro (Malaysia) (by Foton, YTO & Changfa) * Agro King (from China) * Agro Master (by Foton) * Agro Prince (from China) * Agrobix (Jiangling/Fengshou) * Agromaster (Malaysia) (from China) * Agron (by Linhai) * Agropro (from China) * Agrostroj (by Wisconsin Engineering) * Agrotech (Агротех)(from China) * Agrozet (by Wisconsin Engineering) * Agtor (by Zetor) * AgTrac (by Dongfeng, TaiShan (Shandong)) * AgTraxx (by Jiangling/Fengshou) * Aito (by Luzhong) * ALFA (by Ferrari (tractors)) * Alfrat http://www.alfratco.com/ (by Mahindra and Uzel) * Alliance (by TYM) * Allied (USA)http://www.alliedtractor.net/(by Benye) * Allis-Chalmers (by Fiat, Hinomoto/Toyosha, Renault, Steiger) * Allmand http://www.allmand.com/(by TYM) * Alpine http://www.alpinetractors.com/ (by Pasquali, AGT) * Amar (from China) * American (Tractor) (by NanYue) * American Harvestor (from China) * Amobil (by MTZ) * Angad http://www.sasmotors.net/(by Shandong Shifeng) * Anglo-Thai New Holland http://www.mitalai.com/(by New Holland) * Antonio Carraro (some by Carraro (Agritalia)) * Aolida (from China) * Apollo (JDT) (by John Deere Tiantuo) * Apollo (by Changfa) * ar trak (by YTO) * Ari (from China) * ArmaTrac http://www.armatrac.com/(by Erkunt Tractor Industry Inc.) * Arslan Motor (by Jinma) * ArTrac (by Dongfeng) * Arvid http://www.tractoresbelarusdemexico.com/ (by Dongfeng) * Astarsa (by CMZ Zanello) * Atlas http://www.atlastractors.co.za/ (from China) * Aulery (by Wuzhong) * Avenger (by DongFangHong, DongFeng, Shenniu) * AVTO (by Belarus tractors, LTZ, MTZ, VTZ) * AVTO Ursus (by Ursus) * Azteka http://www.tractoresbelarusdemexico.com/(by Dongfeng) B * Badger (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Barbieri & Cia. (from China) * Barchinkar - (Iran)http://www.barchinkarco.com/ (by DongFangHong/YTO) * Baskent (by ITMCo) * Basun (from China) * Bautz-Nuffield (by Nuffield) * BCS (by Goldoini) * Bear http://www.beartractor.com/ (by Dong Feng) * Bear (China) (by Foton) * Berkyns Track (from China) * BGU (by TYM) * Biltmore -by E.T. Rugg * Biso (by YTO) * Bison http://www.machiavelli.com/bison/bison_a.html (by Shenniu) * Bison (Hayco) http://www.haycosales.ca/ (by Jinma) * Blaw Knox (by Cletrac) * Bobcat (tractor line only) (by Daedong/Kioti) * Bocheng (by Enfly) * Bolens http://www.bolens.com/(by Iseki) * Bolgar (by Belarus/MTZ) * Bolton http://www.boltonpowerequip.com/ (by Jinma) * BONA (from China) * Bonzy (from China) * Boton http://botontractor.en.alibaba.com/(from China) * Bozok http://www.bozoktraktor.com.tr/(by TAFE, Al-Ghazi Tractors, Millat) * BR Jinma http://brjinma.com.br/(by Jinma) * Brahorn http://www.brahorn.nl/ (from China) * Branson http://www.bransontractor.com/ (by Kukje) * Buck (by Dong Feng) * Bulat (Булат) (by Dongfeng) * Bulland (by Jiangsu) * Bulldawg (rebadged Mitsubishi Agricultural Machinery) * Bulldog (by Dong Feng) * Bulltra (rebadged Kubota) * Bylat (Булат)http://minitraktor.com.ua/(by Dong Feng) C * Cabela's (by TYM) * Cagri (from China) * Camco (from China) * Capri (by Shanghai Tractors) * Case IH http://www.caseih.com/ (by Carraro Agritalia, Daedong, LS Tractors, Mitsubishi, Shibaura, Steyr, Turk Traktor) * Catmann (from China) * Catron http://www.catron.es/ (by Carraro Agritalia) * Centaur (Кентавр) (from China) * Century (by Kukje) * Champ (Thai) (by Benye, Jinma & YTO) * Challenger http://www.challenger.agcocorp.com/(by Carraro Agritalia, Iseki) * Chery Green Bull (by Chery) * Chimgan (from China) * CIHTAЙ (by XingTai) * CINA (by Jinma) * Claas (by Carraro Agritalia) * Clyde * Cmax (from China) * Co-op Implements (by Cockshutt, Deutz-Fahr, Steiger, Roper, Volvo BM) * Cockshutt (by Fiat, Oliver, Jacobsen) * Colorado Buffalo (by Hubei) * Colpron (by Landini) * Cougar (by Foton) * Coyote (from China) * Crosser (from China) * Cub Cadet http://www.cubcadet.com (by Mitsubishi, Daedong, Yanmar) * CYC (from China) D * D.Brown -http://www.d-brown-traktoren.de/index.html(by YTO) * Dadaoyuan (by Dongfeng, Foton, TaiShan (Shandong)) * Daenong (by Daedong) * Damask (by Jinma) * DanCat http://www.dancat.dk/(by Benye) * Darvana (by Jinma) * Daxtrac http://www.daxtrac.com/ (by DongFeng) * Defiant http://farmoto.narod.ru/ (from China) * Deleks (by Dongfeng) * Deljen http://www.deljen.com/(by Jinma) * Deutz-Allis (by Hinomoto, Same Deutz-Fahr) * Devonn (by Dongfeng) * Dewan (by Shanghai Tractors and Dongfeng) * Dewan Euro Leopard (by Foton) * Dewan Foton (by Foton) * Dexing (by Enfly) * Di Er Bao Ye (by Benye) * Diesel Ox (by Shenniu) * DIPASA (by Dongfeng, Shifeng) * Ditai (from China) * Divorale (by Foton) * DLY Dragon (from China) * Dobrynia (Добрыня)(by Luzhong and others) * Dongfeng Bemaq http://www.bemaq.cl/(by Dongfeng) * Double-R (by TYM) * Doyen (by Lanz) * Dragman (by Guangyuan ?) * Dragon (by Shanghai Tractors) * Dragon Dawn (from China) * DTZ (ДТЗ)(by Jinma and Foton) * DW (by Foton) E * Eagle (Chinese) http://www.eagle-tractors.com/(by DongFeng, Foton, TaiShan (Shandong), Shenniu) * EAMCO (by Rakovica (IMR)) * East Wind http://www.eastwindtractors.com.au/ (by Dong Feng) * Eclipse (from China) * Ecopard (by Jinma & BCS/Ferrari) * Eder Derdison (by ITMCo) * Eicher (by Carraro Agritalia) * Emerald (from China) * Emerybuilt http://www.emerybuilt.com/ (by Jinma) * Estate (by Foton) * Estate (Fengshou) (by Fengshou) * Euro (by Foton) * Euro Drive (from China) * EuroFord (by HEMA) * EuroLeopard (by Foton) * Euromaster (from China) * Europard http://www.kellfri.se/(by Foton) * Europars http://sirjan-tractor.com/(by Foton) * Eurostar (by Foton) * EuroTechnika (by Jinma) * Eurotrac (by VST Tillers) * Eurotrac (Netherlands) http://www.eurotrac.nl/(by Foton) * Eurotrac YTO (by YTO) * Eurotrack http://www.snowmobil.com/(MTZ/Belarus and Foton) * Eurotrak (by Farmtrac) * Eurotrak (Foton) http://www.tractoravenue.ro/(by Foton) * EuroWolf (by Foton) * Evangel (from China) * Ever-lasting (from China) F * Faming Trator (by Mitsubishi Agricultural Machinery) * Farm (by Dongfeng) * Farm Boss (by Jinma) * Farm Champ (by Jinma) * Farm-Kits (by Enfly, ...) * Farm Master (by Jinma) * Farm Pro http://www.farmprotractors.com/(by Foton, Jinma) * Farm Ranger (from China) * Farm System (by FengShou/Jiangling) * Farm Tanakaya http://www.farmtanakaya.co.jp/ (by Daedong) * Farmer (by Wisconsin Engineering) * Farmliner http://www.inlon.com.au/ (by Universal UTB) * Farmliner Daedong (by Daedong) * FarmTrac http://www.farmtrac.com/ (by LG/LS, Same Deutz-Fahr) * Farmtrack http://www.farmtrack.com.ar/(by Luzhong) * Farmwell (by Massey Ferguson) * Fecto Belarus http://www.fectotractors.com/ (by MTZ/Belarus tractors) * Fermer (from China) * Ferrari (by Goldoni) * Fiat (by Al-Ghazi, Shibaura, Turk-Fiat, Versatile) * Field Pro (by Dongfeng) * Fieldmaster (by Tuber & VST Tillers) * Fighter (from China) * Finn Ursus (by Ursus) * Foison (by Henan Lishen) * Force (China) (by Jinma) * Ford Tractors (by Daedong, Fiat, Hinomoto, Jacobsen, Same Deutz-Fahr, Steiger, Waltanna) * Foron (by TaiShan (Shandong), Foton, Weituo, Dongfeng, Jinma) * Forte (Форте)(from China) * Fortier (by Jinma) * Foton Europard (by Foton) * Foton Pol-Mot http://www.warfama.com.pl/ (by Foton) * Fortune (from China) * Foxy (by Hutian) * Fribest (from China) * Frontier http://www.tractorcompany.ca/(by Jinma, Foton) * Fubang (from China) * Fumetsu (Luzhong and BOMR) G * G.S.M. Tractor (by Jinma) * Gambles Farmcrest (by Cockshutt) * GAMC (by Fengshou) * Garden Scout (from China) * GBT (by Pasquali, Allis-Chalmers) * Gecheng (from China) * GM (by Jinma) * Gold Horse (by Jinma) * Goldbull (by Foton, YTO, Jinma) * Golden (China) (by Haotian) * Goliath (by AGT) * GP (from China) * Grad (Град)(from China) * Grasshopper (Belarus) (from China) * Green Bull (by Chery & KAT) * Green Horse (by Jinma) * Green Land (by Jinma, Foton, KAT and YTO) * Green Lander (by Jinma) * Greenstar (by Foton) * Greyhound (by Allis-Chalmers) * Griffin (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Grissly (from China) * Groser http://groser.by/(from China) * G-Tractor (by Foton) * Guangda (by TaiShan (Shandong) and others) * Guoxin (by Shijihong) * Gutbrod (by Bungartz, Goldoni) H * Hania Forward (by KAT) * Hanomag (Dowel) (by Foton) * HANSEtrac (by Foton) * Hanyuan (from China) * HardLand (by YTO) * Hardy http://www.hardydiesel.com/(by Jiangsu, Shenniu) * Harman (by TYM) * HartFord (by Shenniu & ??) * Harvest (by FengShou/Jiangling) * Harvest King (by Jinma * Heba (Нева)(from China) * Hengan (by Enfly, YTO, Luzhong, Taishan) * Hercules (USA) (by Benye) * Hercules (Finland) (by Benye) * Hercules (Foison) by Henan Lishen) * Hesston (by Fiat) * Hobby Horse http://www.hobbyhorseranch.com/main.htm(by Shenniu) * Horse-Powered http://www.horse-powered.co.uk/(by Dongfeng) * Huaxia (from China) * Hud-son (from China) I * IBEX (from China) * Ihatsu (from China) * IMA Genesis (by YTO) * Impact (from China) * Impodan (by Dong Feng and Foton) * Indo Trak (from China) * Indotrak by (Zhongtuo) * Internacional (by HTZ) * International Harvester (by Acremaster, KTMCO, Mistusbishi, MRS, Steiger) * Interstar (by Foton) * Iron http://www.iron-group.com/ (by Foton) * Iron Bull (by John Deere Tiantuo) * Iron Horse http://www.ironhorsetractor.com/ (by Jinma) * Iseki http://www.iseki.co.jp/ (by Massey Ferguson/AGCO, Landini) * Isoto (by Tuber) * Ital (from China) * ITC (from China & Tong Yang Moolsan) * IZUKY (by Jinma) J * Janisch Ursus (by Ursus) * Janma (by Jinma) * JBT (from China) * Jepe (by Jinma, Foton) * Jiang Dong (from China) * John Deere http://www.deere.com/(by Carraro Agritalia, Goldoni, Kukje, Wagner, Zetor) * John Mersson (by Dongfeng and others) * Johnson (by Foton, others) * Johnston (by Massey-Harris) * Joshua Howard (Foton, Jinma, Shanghai Tractors, Shenniu) * Junyu (from China) K * Kaan (from China) * Kailida (from China) * Kama (by TaiShan (Shandong) * KAMCO (by Barbieri) * Karatas (by Chery/Zoomlion) * Kellfri http://www.kellfri.se/ (by Foton) * Kelpie (by Howard) * Keno (by Jinma) * Kepler (from China) * Kilworth http://www.kilworthmachinery.co.uk/ (by BCS) * Kínai (from China) * King (by Tianjin, TaiShan (Shandong), Foton) * Kingship (from China) * Kinta (by Enfly) * Kioritz (by Hinomoto) * KJT (from China) * KNEGT (by Dongfeng) * Kodiak (AR) (by Jinma & Shanghai Tractors * Kodiak (CA)(by Benye & Shenniu) * Komodo (by Foton) * Krepysh (крепыш)(by XingTai) * Krones (from China) * KSF (by BOMR) * Kumiai (by Mitsubishi) * Kunow (by FengShou/Jiangling) L * Lakota (from China) * Land Track (by YTO) * Landini http://www.landini.it/ (by Massey Ferguson, LS, Buhler) * LandLegend http://www.landlegend.co.uk/(by Dong Feng) * Landmark (from China) * Landpower (by Daedong) * LandTrac (by Mitsubishi) * Langpak (from China) * Langpu (by Weituo, XingTai, Luzhong and others) * Leda (by LTZ) * Ledinegg http://www.ledinegg.at/ (by BCS/Ferrari) * Lenar http://www.lenarusa.com/ (by Jiangling, LS) * Leyland (China) (by Jiangsu) * LFIAT (by LFKeDi) * LG Montana (by LG Tractors) * LGMG (from China) * LGW (by Dongfeng) * Liady (by Weifang) * Liberty (by Jinma) * Lic Fiat (by YTO) * Lightforce Deluxe (by Ursus) * Lightforce Tractore (by Ursus) * Lindner http://www.lindner-traktoren.com/(by Steyr) * Little Buddy (by Hubei) * LKD http://www.lkdmach.com/(by Foton, others) * Lobbo (by Foton) * Logus http://www.e-gaucho.com.ar/ (by Foton) * Long (by Universal UTB, Landini) * Long BMC (by BMC) * Long BMC Nuffield (by Nuffield) * Longmen Warrior http://www.strohfeldgroup.com.au/longmen.html(by YTO) * LongTrac (by Universal UTB) * Lordsoem (from China) * Lu Tows (from China) * Luoyang Fiat (by YTO) * Lyntrac (by Jinma) M * M&M Eagle Tractor Pro (by Jinma?) * Madson (by Rite Tractor) * Mahindra (by Mitsubishi, TYM) * Malves (by Ursus) * Maoyuan (from China) * MAP (China) (from China) * Marina (by Dongfeng) * MAS (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Massey Ferguson http://www.masseyferguson.com/ (by Agritalia, Algerian Tractors, AMF, Dura, Ebro, Fermec, Gebr. Eicher, Gutbrod, Hinomoto/Toyosha, Ingersoll, Iseki, IMT, ITMCo, Landini, McConnell Tractors, MF Hanomag, Millat, Minneapolis-Moline, Mitsubishi, MTD, Muller, Oliver, SAME Deutz-Fahr, Simplicity, Snapper, TAFE, Ursus, Uzel) * Maverick (Argentina) http://www.mavericktractor.com/ (by Foton) * Maverick (USA) (by Weifang) * McBreen (by Jinma) * McCormick International http://www.mccormick-intl.com/ (by Daedong, LS, Landini, SEP, Sonalika, Valpadana) * McConnell-Marc http://www.mcconnellmarctractors.com/ (by Jiangsu, Jinma) * McKee Ebro (by Ebro) * Mejor (from China) * Merlin http://www.merlintractors.com.au/(from China) * Midi-Trac (by Jiangling) * Millennium (by TYM) * Mingsin (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Minneapolis-Moline (by Jacobsen, Fiat) * Minot (by Jinma) * MKS (by Jinma) * Montana Tractors (by LS, LG, Kukje, Escorts, Sonalika, Universal UTB, TYM) * Montana LS (by LS Tractors) * Montana Solis (by Landini and Sonalika) * Monza http://monza.en.ec21.com/Monza_BENZ_Tractor_Head--306542_316736.html(by Foton, Jinma) * Morgan (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Mountaineer (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * M.S.M. Tractor (by Jinma?) * MT (by Millat) * MTE (by Jinma) * MTF (by ITMCo) N * Nagano (by Mitsubishi) * Nallahay (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Nebula (by Dongfeng) * Nellie Belle (by Jinma) * New Holland http://www.newholland.com/ (by Al-Ghazi, Buhler Versatile, Iseki, Landini, LS, Shanghai Tractors, Shibaura, Turk Traktor) * New Star (from China) * New UM (from China) * New Yoke (from China) * Newyear (from China) * Nibbi (by TYM) * Nikkey (from China) * Ningbodeer (from China) * Nordman (from China) * Noriker http://www.norikerequipment.com/ (by DongFeng, Foton & TaiShan (Shandong)) * North Land (by Shenniu) * North Star (by Foton) * NorTrac http://www.northerntractor.com/ (by Belarus/MTZ, Jinma) O * OberTech (by Dongfeng) * OD (from China) * Ohfu (from China) * Oliver (by David Brown, Fiat, Jacobsen, SAME Deutz-Fahr) * ONj http://www.onj.dk/ (by Jinma) P * Pacco (by Dongfeng) * Pancar (by Barbieri) * Panda (from China) * Parker (by Dongfeng) * Pasquali (by Goldoni) * Patriot (Russia) (by {XingTai]) * Pengrun (from China) * Percheron http://www.tracteurs-percheron.fr/ (by Dongfeng) * Power Chief (by Jiangling) * Pientze (from China) * Pioneer (from China) * Pioneer (Australia) (from China) * Polarprod (by Jinma) * Polmot Foton (by Foton) * Potent (from China) * Power Chief (by Jiangling) * Power-Trac (by Yagmur) * Power Track (from China) * Profi (from China) * Prokmar (by Dongfeng) * Pronar http://www.pronar.pl/ (by MTZ, ZTS, LTZ) * Pronar-MTZ (by MTZ) * Protech (by BOMR, Foton, others) Q * QNP (from China) R * RabTrak (by YTO) * Ranch Hand (USA) (from China) * Ransomes http://www.ransomes.com/(by Shibaura) * Raphael (from China) * Raygo Wagner (by Wagner) * Rebel (by Jinma) * Red Star (by Shanghai Tractors) * Regal Custom (by Custom (IN)) * Renault Agriculture (by Allis-Chalmers, Agritalia, Antonio Carraro, PGS, Porsche) * Renoman (by Wuzheng) * RH http://www.agrizj.com/ (by Jinma) * Rhino International (by Jinma, Shanghai Tractors, Feng Shou/Jiangling, Tianjin, Benye, Guilin, Harbin Tractor, YTO) * Riata (by Jinma) * Ringo http://www.ringohill.com/ (from China) * RM-5 (by Gilson Brothers Inc.)-(a.k.a."Gilson"\located in Canada) * RMT (by Jinma) * Roland H http://www.rolandh.com/ (by Jinma) * Romer (by Jinma) * Rossel Holland (from China) * RTJ (by Jinma) * Ruggaland (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Ruihua (from China) * RunYuan (from China) * Rural King (by Jinma) * Ruslan (by VTZ, Belarus tractors, Kirovets) S * Samson (India) (by Jinma) * SamTrac (by Jinma) * Sartrac http://www.sartrac.com/(by Benye, Jinma, Foton) * SCH Steal (by Barbieri) * Scope International (Dong Feng, Jinma, Shanghai Tractors, TaiShan (Shandong), Xingtai, YTO) * Scorpion - (by TYM) * SCS (by YTO) * SENS (by Shifeng) * Sepahan - http://www.sepahantractor.com/ (by Luzhong) * SFR (by YTO) * Shakti (by VST Tillers) * Shallwin (from China) * Shamrock (by Jinma) * Shenghan (from China) * Shire (UK) (by Benye and Jinma) * Shtenli (from China) * Shuangwei (from China) * Shunkai (from China) * Sider.Man (from China) * Sierra (by Jinma) * Silon (from China) * Silverscore (by Fengshou/Jiangling Tractors) * SilverStar (by Shanghai Tractors/Shenniu) * Silverstone (by Fengshou/Jiangling Tractors) * Simcoe (by Jinma) * Simplicity (by Hinomoto/Toyosha) * SinoGallop (by YTO and ??) * Siromer http://www.siromer.demon.co.uk/(by Jinma, LS) * SL Leopard (from China) * SM (Russia) (from China) * Smart Trac (by Dongfeng and Jinma) * Smart Trac (LS) (by LS Tractors) * Smith (by Jinma) * SOMA (by JUMZ, VTZ or LTZ) * Someca (new) (by Dongfeng) * Sonic (by Dongfeng) * Sparber (Foton, Jinma, Shanghai Tractors, Shenniu) * Sport Diesel (by Jinma) * SRD (by Benye, Foton) * Stallion (by Jinma) * Stallion (China) (from China) * Stark (by Dongfeng) * Staunch (by Indo Farm) * S-Tec (by Shanghai Tractors) * Steyr Tractors http://www.steyr-traktoren.com/ (by Basak, Massey Ferguson, Valmet) * Stockman http://www.loltractors.co.uk/lol/index.php?/content/view/26/40/ (by Jinma and Foton) * Strong (from China) * Strongman (Силач)(from China) * Stud (tractors) http://196.211.60.108/studafrica/agriculture.html (by DongFeng) * Sunco (from China) * Super (from China) * SuperLine (by YTO) * Supershan (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * SUPERtraktor (by Hattat) * Suzue (by Mitsubishi , Yanmar, Iseki) * Swatt (by Xingtai, Foton, TaiShan (Shandong), Shifeng, Dongfeng) T * TAC http://www.mmplastics.com.mx/ (by Jinma) * TAFE http://www.tafe.com/ (by LS) * Taima Power Trac (from China) * Talaythong by Dongfeng) * Talon http://www.tractorcompany.ca/ (by Dongfeng) * Tangent (by Jinma) * Tangsun (from China) * Taral (by VST Tillers, Agria Hispania) * TAS (by Carraro Agritalia) * Task Master (by FengShou, Jiangling, Jinma, Shenniu and others) * Tatanaka http://www.tatankainternational.com/ (by Foton) * TEAK (by KAT and Changlin) * Tekima (by Dongfeng and Shifeng) * Teknik Makina (by YTO, Foton) * Tera Trak (by Dongfeng) * Tera-Trac (by Linhai) * TeRaW (by Jinma) * Terra Tec (by Foton) * Terra Trac (by Foton) * Terra-Cyclone (by FengShou, Foton, Jiangling) * Terraplane (by DongFeng, Foton, Jiangling) * Terra Power (by Universal UTB) * Terra Tec (by Foton) * Terrion http://www.terrion.eu/(by Kirovets) * Tex Trac http://www.texas.dk/(by Jinma) * Texmaco (from China) * Thaifarm By FMC (by Foton) * Tiger (China) (from China) * Tiger (Ranger) (by Yanmar) * TigerTrac (by FengShou) * Timken (by Custom (IN) * Tirsam (by TaiShan (Shandong)) * Titan (Chinese) (by Jinma, TaiShan (Shandong)) * TM Trac (by Fengshou/Jiangling) * TNG http://www.tngcn.com/(by Foton, Jinma) * TOB HBN (by XingTai) * Toko (by Yanmar) * TomTrack (by Foton) * Toos http://www.toostractor.com/ (by MTZ, LTZ) * TOP http://www.topautocom.ro/ (by Jinma) * Topall (by Luzhong and ??) * Toyama (by Jinma) * Tracco (by Jiangling and Jinma) * Tracmaster (from China) * Tractor King http://www.ruralking.com/(by Jinma, Foton) * Tractor Supply Co (by NanYue/Shenniu) * TraktorImport.se (by Dongfeng) * Tratoretto (by Shenniu) * Trojan (from China) * Tramontini http://www.tramontini.com.br/ (by Dongfeng) * TSC Huskee (from China) * TTC (by Jinma) * TUR (by Ursus) * Turf Boss (by Jinma) * Turf Champ (by Jinma) * Turk Fiat Ferrari (by Ferrari (tractors) * Tytan http://www.tytantractor.com/(by Weifang) U * UM Shanghai (by Shanghai Tractors) * UM TaiShan http://www.thaitechno.net/home.php?uid=3300(by TaiShan (Shandong)) * UMO (by Belarus tractors) * United (by Allis-Chalmers) * Uplion (from China) * Uralets (Уралец)(from China) * Ursus Bison (by Ursus) * Ursus Bizon V * Valmet (by Carraro Agritalia, Massey Ferguson) * Valpadana http://www.valpadana.it/ (by Yagmur) * Valtec (by Hattat, MAT, Pauny) * Valtra http://www.valtra.com/ (by Carraro Agritalia, LS) * Valtra Eicher (by Carraro Agritalia) * Valtra-Valmet (by Carraro Agritalia) * Vari http://www.vari.cz/(by Jinma) * VBA (from China) * Vemac (by Jiangling and YTO) * Veron (by Foton) * Veyma (Вейма)(from China) * Vijay (by Jinma) * Vmax (from China) * Vollerup Trac2r http://www.jonitrade.dk/(by FengShou) * Vovo (by Weifang) W * W&P http://www.farmwp.com/ (by Foton, Luzhong, TaiShan (Shandong), YTO, Weituo) * Walter Barrett (by FengShou) * WeiJun (by Foton, YTO and others) * Wheel Ox (from China) * Whirlston (by Qian Liniu) * White (by Fiat, Iseki, Same Deutz-Fahr, MTD Products, Jacobsen) * Wingin (by Jinma, XingTai) * Wolwa (from China) * Wonderful (by Qian Liu, XingTai) * Woodland (brand) (by Jinma) * Woody (from China) * WorkHorse (Chinese) (by Jinma) * WorkHorse (AZ) http://www.workhorsetractors.com/(by Jinma) * WorkTrac (by Weituo) * WorkTrak http://www.mcgeesfarmequipment.com/ (by Foton, Jinma) * World Symbol (from China) * Wuxing (by Foton, others) X * XG Power (by Jinma) * Xiaer (by Foton and others) * Xiagong (from China) * Xiamen (from China) * Xuebao (by TaiShan (Shandong)) Y * Yukon (Wisconsin Engineering http://www.WisconsinEng.cz) * Yagmur (by Agritalia) * Yanmar (by Shibaura) * Yuki (by Foton) * YZUKY (by Jinma) Z * Zahow (by Wisconsin Engineering, KhTZ) * Zainab Bangura (from China) * Zebra (by HMT) * Zen-Noh (by Kubota, Yanmar) * Zetor http://www.zetor.cz/(by Kukje, Wisconsin Engineering, ZTS) * Zetor Crystal (by ZTS, Ursus, Zetor) * Zonda (from China) * Zongtuo (by Indotrak) * ZSZG (from China) * Zubr (by Changlin, Jinma and XingTai) * Zymac (from China) Category:Lists of tractors * Category:Tractors built by other manufacturers Category:Tractor brands Category:Lists